The present invention relates to toolboxes, and more particularly to such a toolbox, which is shaped like a handy oil tank.
A variety of toolboxes have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Conventional toolboxes commonly have a variety of storage compartments for keeping tool parts and accessories in good order. However, these toolboxes are specifically designed for keeping tool parts and accessories only. In order to attract consumers, a toolbox should be made having a special design, or providing an added function.